User blog:♥Bade Foreva♥/The Cheezy Channel Fanfic
So Guys this is my first fanfic. 1st Scene *Cat Walks In looking tired and underslept* Tori:'Cat,why do you look so tired? are you okay? '''Cat:'No Im Not!I want to watch the cheezy channel! 'Tori:'The Cheezy Channel? 'Cat:'Yes I LOVE THAT SHOW I WANNA WATCH MOREE '''*Beck And Andre Enter* Beck and Andre:'Woah,What happened to Cat? '''Tori:'She's all addicted to that "Cheezy Channel" 'Beck:'The Cheezy Channel? 'Cat:'YES the song is sooo catchy 'Andre:'Yeah,I watched that with my grandma too. 'Tori:'But why don't you get to be all tired and stressed? 'Andre:'Look the shows starts at 10:00 PM to 12:00 PM 'Tori:'WOAH,That Long? 'Andre:'Yeah,My Grandma fell asleep while watching that. 'Tori:'So,was is that great? 'Andre:'I dunno. 'Cat:'IT WAS GREAT TORI GREATTT!!! *Suddenly Jade walks in* 'Jade:'What is Cat blabbering all about? 'Andre,Beck,Tori:'The Cheezy Channel 'Jade:'The What? '''Tori:Cheezy Channel Cat:'''But it started last year which i didn't know so they're gonna end the show in 1 week! '''Tori:Do you want it to keep going? Cat:'''Phoeey Sure I do! '''Tori:I Can help you! Cat:'You Can?! YAY!! :DD '''Tori:'Sure i can. 2nd Scene:Tori's House 'Tori:'Hey Trina.. 'Trina:'What? 'Tori:'Can you help me? 'Trina:'With what? 'Tori:'Can you help Cat along with me to keep "the cheezy channel" going on? 'Trina:'I will be on tv?! '''Tori:Sure It's Called "The cheezy channel" Trina:'Okay I will totally help you! 3rd Scene:Next day at ashpalt cafe(lunch already lol?:P) '''Beck:'Trina will be dressed as cheese? 'Tori:'Well she said she wanted to be on TV. 'Andre:'But there are three cheeses. 'Tori:'What?! Cat Can't be there cause she is the one who is gonna watch us. 'Beck:'Well,you do only have one choice... 'Tori:'Oh puh-leese why her? 'Beck:'Well she is your only choice. 4th Scence:Jade's locker 'Jade:*'slams her locker door* I won't id rather be Betty Sue Goldenheart Again! 'Tori:'Please do it for Cat. 'Jade:'Fine. 5th Scence:At the studio 'Cat:'Please don't delete the show *cries* 'Dave:'But we don't have enough cheeses they all resigned. 'Tori:'But we can be the three cheeses! 'Dave:'Your only one. 'Trina:'Not today! 'Dave:'You need one more. 'Jade:Uh me.-sighs-' 'Dave:'Perfect We"ll start tomorrow! '''Cat:*sniffs* R-really??????? Dave:'Sure!If you want souveniers go to the gift shop. '*Cats pulls Jade,Tori&Trina to the gift shop* Cat:'I Want that mouse plushie! and that cheezy channel pen! '''Jade:'You know what Cat if you want to buy them all why not buy them all really. 'Cat:'Yeah!What a great idea but i only have $50 ! 'Jade:'Why not use somebody's credit card? 'Trina:'Not mine!Use Tori's! '''Tori:B-but! okay cat it's for you. Cat:'''Thank you Tori!!!*hugs Tori* '''6th Scene:Tori's House Jade:'For once again why did i join that show?! '''Tori:'You said you"ll do it for Cat. 'Cat;'Yeah! 7th Scene:At The studio 'Dave:'Now try on these costumes. '''Tori:Okay.*gives one to trina and jade" 8th Scene:The dressing room: Jade:'It's like that stupid diddly bops again. '''Tori:'Don't talk about it.It's for Cat though for many years she was that nice to us. 9th Scence:Shooting 'Narrator:'It's time for The Cheezy Channel! '''Theme Song: The cheezy channel every night the kids love it watch it all night everyone loves cheese but who wouldn't? it's time x4 For the cheezy channel! Jade:*whispers* what kind of song composer would compose that? Tori:'Shush! '''Trina:'Hey KIds! 'Tori:'It's time 'Jade:'For The 'Three:'Cheezy Channel! 'Narrator:'Today's episode is "Don't feed the mice" '''Starring Tori Vega As Chasseresse Trina Vega As Cheezereza Jade West As Chatterrraezze Carlos Flownd As Mouse 1 James Ryenne As Mouse 3 Jeromlee Lee As Mouse 2 Mouse 1:'I'm so hungry our fellow cats didn't fed us for weeks! '''Mouse 2:'I Know! Where couyld they be? 'Carmella(Animal Lover):'Oh Mice! I have some gigantic cheese for you! '''Mouse 3:Hooray! Hhow big could it be? Mouse 2:'Well She said i-it was gigantic! '''Chasseresse:'Were Not really cheese! 'Chatterrraezze:'Were Mice in costumes! '''Cheezereza:Yeah we Are! Mouse 1,2,3:Maybe that's why didn't let us eat, 10th Scene:HA Hallway Cat:*Is so happy* Thank You Tori,Trina,&Jade! Tori:No problem Cat! Trina:Well i was on tv so i had no problem! Jade:Well yeah bye.I'm gonna get some gum. Category:Blog posts